


Sorrow’s child invites you under

by Roissy



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, NSFW Art, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: More fanart.They fuck on top of a chess board.
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	Sorrow’s child invites you under

**Author's Note:**

> is this a trope for this ship?
> 
> vaguely inspired by quiet_rebel's Yours but I think her scene is set up a bit differently.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)
> 
> LOOK. HE DOESN'T HAVE A SUIT ON. for like once.


End file.
